Across The Border
by Liberty89
Summary: Clare's cousin is coming to live in Toronto and attends to Degrassi. Adam's interested, but what dark, mysterious secret is this girl hiding? Adam/OC, Clare/Eli, Alli/Drew. R&R please!
1. Proloque

_The cold, icy wind blew through my hair. It was cold here and I wasn't used to that. I looked around, the school in front of me looked quiet and peaceful__ in the dark night. I looked up to the dark sky, I could see the stars. There were no choppers flying around, no armed soldiers in the streets who checked everyone as if they were terrorists. I took a deep breath of the cold air and turned around to turn back to my new house. I let the school, where I would start the next day, behind._

_**A/N: **_This is the proloque of my new story. Please let me know what you think and if I should proceed. You know what to do ;)


	2. New Face part One

**A/N:** Thank you all for adding me to your favorites and story alerts! And thanks for the review, Degrassi894332! I hope you all enjoy the very first chapter of this story! Let me know what you think and if I should proceed. You know what to do! Hit the button below! ;)

**Across Borders**

**Chapter One 'New Face part One'**

"You've got to be kidding." Spike came down the stairs and stared in disbelief at Snake, who sat on his knees next to a huge box, filled with uniforms. It was the second week of the break and this huge box was delivered at the Simpson-Nelson resident. Snake looked up at his wife, his eyes darkened. "No, I'm not kidding," he told her. "You know they're going to hate it." Spike walked down the stairs and came standing next to him. "They should be." He stood up and rose above her, keeping his eyes on her. "They screwed up big time." He mentioned the events at the Las Vegas night. "But not all of them!" Spike protested. "There was someone with a knife. At school. It's time to set limits." He picked up the box and carried it into the livingroom. It was now up to him to send the right uniform to the right student. "Don't you think you're over reacting?" she questioned, leaning against the doorway. "No. Remember JT? I don't want to let such a thing happen again." Spike sighed, he was to stubborn to argue with. She watched him pulling out the uniform and stuff them in plastic bags with addresses.

Drew and Adam Torres stepped out of their mother's car. Drew immediately got surrounded by his teammates and a bunch of cheerleaders. Adam walked up alone the stairs and disappeared inside the school building. Immediately he noticed that everyone was wearing a uniform, one of principal Simpson's changes. Quietly he walked to his locker, to get his books for the first class. While he walked by Clare's locker, he noticed it was busy there. Too busy to be regular. There was a whole crowd, standing in a wide circle around Clare, Eli and another girl in a wheelchair he didn't recognize. "Adam!" Clare, Eli and the girl broke through the crowd, to reach him. "Goodmorning to you too," he grinned and glanced at the girl who sat half behind Clare. She had brown hair, probably curly, but she had a long braid and she wasn't wearing an uniform. Her dark brown eyes glanced shy in his eyes. "Morning. I'd like you to meet my cousin. This is Abiy Levi." She gave Abiy a soft push against her shoulder. "Nice to meet you. I'm Adam Torres," Adam said and smiled at her. "Shalom." Her voice was soft, but clear as water. "We're in Canada, silly," Clare laughed. "I am sorry. I was born and raised in Israel," she explained in a clear accent to Adam and looked away as soon as their eyes met. "Damn, we got to hurry, guys. We got to go to class, now." Eli suddenly sounded worried, although Adam didn't understand why. With the four of them they walked to their English class, Abiy rode with them. "Ah, you must be Abiy, right? And you haven't gotten an uniform," Ms. Dawes came walking towards, Adam saw Abiy startle. "Don't worry, she won't bite," he whispered. Abiy smiled thankfully at him, but he could see she was still tense. "Uh, no, Mr. Simpson needed to order an uniform for me," Abiy answered. "Okay. Would you like to introduce yourself to the rest of us?" she asked friendly. "Of course," was Abiy's answer and wheeled her chair to the front of the class. Nervously she looked around the awaiting and some bored faces. She met Adam's eyes and decided to look at his friendly eyes. "My name is Abiy Levi and I am Israeli." "Terrorist." Someone coughed and she felt rage flaming up in her veins. Her eyes turned darker then they were. "Fitz. Office. Now." Ms. Dawes voice was sharp as a knife and a tall boy stood up, grabbing his backpack with him. He grinned at Abiy and left class. "Please, continue Abiy," Ms. Dawes asked. "Okay. As you all can see, I am in a wheelchair, I had an accident. I am fifteen and now living with my aunt, uncle and niece Clare. That is all." She looked up at Ms. Dawes and really wanted to go find an empty seat. "Thank you, Abiy. Yes, Connor?" A boy with glasses and a dorky look had raised his hand. "Can I ask Abiy something?" he asked, his eyes at Abiy. "Sure. Abiy?" Abiy just nodded, she knew what he wanted to ask. "Are your parents still in Israel?" A stab of pain shot through her heart when she thought about her family. "Yes. I would rather not talk about it. Sorry." She glanced at Ms. Dawes, she nodded and quickly Abiy drove to an empty table next to Adam. Adam quickly pulled the chair away, so she could roll her chair under the table. She smiled shy at him. She ignored the burning feeling behind her eyes and focused on the lesson.

"So, what did you think of your first lesson English?" Together Clare and Abiy went through the hallway to the next lesson. Eli and Adam walked somewhere behind them. "It was okay, I think. A bit hard," Abiy admitted. In Israel she had had English lesson from her parents and uncle, but she still couldn't get the grammar. "I can help you, if you want?" Adam appeared suddenly close behind them, his eyes glanced asking at Abiy. "If it is no problem with you?" Adam shook his head. "Absolutely not. I will make a good Canadian out of you," he smiled and hit her shoulder. She cringes under the slam, her face in pain. "You okay?" Clare asked worried. "Yes, I am fine," she said in labored breath. It felt like her shoulder was on fire, which wasn't far from the truth. She drove to an bench and stopped her wheelchair, clenching her right shoulder. Worried Adam knelt next to her. "I'm so sorry. Can I do anything?" He raised his arm to comfort her, but hesitated, he didn't want to hurt her more. "No. It's not your fault. Just…give me a second." She closed her eyes and whished the pain would disappear. After a few minutes the pain lowered, but didn't vanish. She hadn't expected that, so she let go of her shoulder. "I'm sorry again. Did I hit you that hard?" Adam asked worried and didn't leave her side. "No, you did not. I…broke my clavicle a few weeks ago. You could not have known, Adam," she said and glanced briefly at Clare, who looked at her with big, unbelievable eyes. Abiy hoped Clare would get along with her. "Hey guys, wait up!" A small, brown girl came running down the hallway, straight them. "Alli! No running!" The sharp voice of principal Simpson shot through the hall and the girl slowed down. "Where the hell were you?" Clare asked, ready to give her a third degree. "I was at the doctor and hello too you to." Curiously she looked at Abiy. "Hi, I'm Alli Bhandari," she introduced herself. "Abiy Levi." "My cousin," Clare added. "Adam, we got to run for history," Eli suddenly interrupted. Adam nodded and glanced at Abiy. "Again, I'm sorry," he said with an apologetic look in his eyes. "Do not worry. It is fine, really. Go." Adam gave her one last glance and then ran off with Eli. Abiy followed him with her eyes. _"He is cute," _she thought. Suddenly Clare pulled her with her to the next lesson. While they made their way to the media merchandise lesson, Abiy noticed again that every one was wearing an uniform. It reminded her of her old school, back in Israel. "Clare, can I ask you something?" She glanced up at Clare, she hated that she was a lot smaller now she was in a wheelchair. "Sure. Ask away," Clare answered and looked down at her niece. "Why is everyone wearing uniforms?" Clare sighed, she had expected that question. "Long story. You got an hour?" They entered the media merch room and Abiy nodded. "Two hours, to be exactly," she joked. The door closed behind them, the lesson was about to start.

School day was coming to an end at Degrassi. Clare, Alli and Abiy came out their last lesson, French. "How many languages do you speak?" Alli asked Abiy in surprise. Abiy had surprised the entire class and teacher when she started talking in fluent French. Abiy quickly counted the languages she spoke. "Five, including Hebrew," she told Alli and grinned at her shocked face. "So, how boring was the rest of your day?" Eli and Adam met them at their lockers. "It was okay." Abiy opened her locker and put away her books. "How's your shoulder?" Adam appeared next to her, still worried. "A lot better, thank you. And again, it was not your fault." A sudden panic made them look up and went to the entrance hall of the school. In the centre of it were five man standing, four of them were heavily armed. The fifth stood in the middle of the four and wasn't wearing any weapons. Across them stood principal Simpson. The man in the middle asked him something in a strange language. Simpson had no idea what he was talking about and felt pretty intimated by the guns. Suddenly Abiy drove forward and answered in the same language. "Uncle, what is bringing you here?" she asked him, in English. "I have news for you. Can we talk?" he said, glancing serious at his cousin. "Sure. Did you have to bring your gorilla's? This is a school," she reminded him. "Security. You know it is part of it." She rolled her eyes and turned to principal Simpson. "It is okay. He is my uncle," she explained. "Well, if he started speak English before…" She grinned, she could see him sweat. "Forgive him. He likes authority." She turned back to her uncle and wheeled out of the school with him. Clare, Eli, Adam and Alli were standing behind the window, watching Abiy talking to that man. "What's going on? Who is that?" Adam asked and wanted go outside, to join her, but Clare stopped him. "Don't do that. Just..wait." Her eyes were on Abiy and the man. Adam followed her gaze and saw Abiy chatting relaxed with the man. The man reacted surprisingly unrelaxed. He started talking and Abiy's attitude changed. Her mouth opened in shock and Adam thought he saw tears in her eyes. The man took her in his arms, now her body started to shake. Next to him Clare sighed and her head hung down. "You know what's going on?" Adam asked sharp. "Maybe. You need to ask her." Clare looked briefly in his eyes and then turned her gaze outside again on Abiy.


	3. New Face part Two

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Here's a new chapter, and please, let me know your thought. And if you have any idea's for this story, please let me know! Have fun reading!**

**Chapter Two 'New Face part Two'**

Quietly Abiy sat in the bathroom. The devastating news her uncle had brought her, had made her break in a thousand pieces. Slowly, hardly able to move, she removed her clothes and turned her back to the mirror. On her back were a lot of scars, burn scars. She hated them, she hated her life at this moment. Her eye fell on a pair of scissors on the wash table. She picked it up and opened it. With her finger she felt the sharp side of it. She stared at it, her mind racing. What if she did it? Who would miss her? There was no one left. No one. She placed it on the inside of her wrist and pushed. She closed her eyes, waiting for the moment her skin would burst under the pressure. "Are you almost finished?" Clare's voice woke her up and confused she looked at the pair of scissors in her hand. Quickly she removed it from her wrist. All she could see was a bright, red stripe on her wrist. There was no blood. "Yes, almost." She stared at her face in the mirror and was asking herself what the hell she was doing. Quickly she placed the scissor back on the table and pulled on her sleep shirt. She unlocked the door and found Clare behind it. "You okay?" she asked worried. "Yes. I am fine," she assured Clare and went to their room. Clare followed her with her eyes and went into the bathroom.

At the Torres resident it was anything but quiet. Adam stood in the kitchen, fighting with his mother. "Why can't I be myself?" he yelled at his mother. "You really want to give your grandmother a heart attack?" she asked, not understanding why Adam was being difficult. "O, she will survive," Adam answered sarcastically. His mother sighed and turned her back at him. "It's not only about that." She turned back to face Adam. "I miss my Grace," she said softly, hoping Adam would give in. "Really? So it's not about saving grandma a heart attack, it's about you! I'll tell you what, Gracie won't make it." Furiously Adam ran upstairs and slammed the door of his and Drew's room behind him shut. Why couldn't she just accept who he was? He really thought she was over it, made peace with it. "Hey, you mind knocking?" Drew's head appeared from the top bed, Alli's head popped up next to him. "Aaarg!" In pure frustration he ran out of the room, down the stairs, outside the house. He started running, as far away from his house as he could. Gasping for air he stopped ten minutes later in a dark, creepy looking street. He looked around and wondered where he was. Suddenly he heard a loud noise and someone was cursing behind the door where he was standing in front of. Curiously he opened the door and stepped inside. The room he was standing in was wide, quiet and empty. In the middle of the room were a bunch of people sitting, most of them had Mohawks. Out of something that looked like a kitchen came a long young man walking, he was rubbing his elbow. Adam figured that he had cursed. The young man suddenly stopped and glanced at Adam. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked suspicious. The people on the ground immediately looked alarmed. "Those coppers are getting younger and younger," someone mumbled. "I'm not a cop." Adam glanced at the man standing in front of him, who still looked suspicious. "I heard you curse, so I wanted to make sure everything is okay," Adam quickly explained, completely aware of the penetrating eyes. The man narrowed his eyes and then cracked a smile. "I'm fine, just hit my elbow," he said smiling. The other men turned back to their game, the coast was clear. "Good. Then..uh..I better go home." Adam turned and opened the door. "Wait, why don't you stay? You look like you can use some fun," the man suggested friendly. "I'm Sam, by the way." Adam turned back and faced the man called Sam. "I'm Adam." He glanced up and met Sam's eyes. "Come, have a seat. Beer?" Sam asked and wanted to make his way to the kitchen. "I don't drink." "Okay, fair enough. You play poker?" Sam asked, gesturing him to the group on the ground. He motioned to Adam to have a seat. "Not really well," Adam admitted and watched the others play their last hand. Sam slammed Adam on the shoulder. "We'll teach you." Adam smiled and finally felt home somewhere.

Abiy laid on her bed, writing in a notebook when Clare entered their shared bedroom. Clare stored away her stuff and plopped on her bed. She stared at Abiy, who was still writing. "Do I wear something that belongs to you?" she suddenly joked, without turning her head. Clare could see her smile. Clare chuckled. "No. Can I ask you something?" "Sure, ask away." Clare took a deep breath, trying to form a good question. "Why'd you lie about the reason why you're in a wheelchair?" Now Abiy looked up and turned her head towards Clare. "I did not lie. It was an accident." Clare gave her a glance and Abiy sat up. "Look, maybe I am not yet ready for the truth. And besides, it is all the same. It was an accident that I was being shot." Abiy looked away from Clare, hiding the tears that were burning behind her eyes. Suddenly Clare sat next to her, with an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "It's going to be fine," Clare whispered. Abiy doubted that, but really wanted to believe it. "What was uncle David doing here? Is there news?" Clare suddenly asked. Abiy pulled back and rubbed the tears of her face. "No. He just needs to hide out, he has to many enemies," she said jokingly. Clare grinned and nodded. "Yeah, you're right about that." She stood up and walked over to her own bed. She crawled underneath the blankets, Abiy followed her example. "Goodnight, Abs." "Night, Clare." Clare shut down the light, the room turned dark. Abiy tossed on her left side, her back to Clare. Careful of not making any sound, she let go the burning tears.

Adam moaned when the alarm made an incredible loud noise and swung his arm out of bed to shut it up. With his eyes closed, he turned on his other side, he just wanted to sleep. A sudden cold breeze hit his legs and his eyes flew open. Next to his bed stood Drew, with Adams blankets in his arms and a huge smirk on his face. "Give it back!" Adam commanded and tried to pull the blankets back to his bed, but Drew was much stronger. "Time to get up, sleepy head," he mocked and threw the blankets on the top bed. Adam groaned and stepped out of bed. He saw Drew heading for the bathroom and ran after him. "Where were you last night? Mum and dad freaked out and so did I." Drew was fixing his hair and stared through the mirror at his little brother, who was fixing the bandage around his chest. "I went out for a walk. I met up with some friends," Adam answered undefined. "Friends? Clare and Eli?" Drew asked curiously. "No. It's none of you business," Adam said, pulling on his blouse. He ran a hand through his hair and left the bathroom, leaving a speechless Drew behind.

Abiy drove through the hallway, Clare walked next to her. They were on their way to Clare's locker, Abiy shared it with Clare until she had her own locker. "Ah, miss Levi. You got a second?" Principal Simpson stood in the doorway of his office and looked awaiting at Abiy. "Of course, sir. Clare, I catch you later," she glanced at Clare before she drove of. "We have music, you can find that?" Clare asked and Abiy raised her thumb. She wheeled after Simpson into his office. On his table laid a package, wrapped in plastic, among other stuff like dossiers, papers and a laptop. "Your uniform has arrived." He handed her the package. Through the plastic she saw the dark blue color. "You see any chance to wear it today?" he asked carefully. "I think I can do that," she answered. "Thanks, mister Simpson." She turned her chair to head to the 'Special Needs' toilet to change and then racing to her lesson. "There's something else I liked to ask you," he asked and she turned back to him, with an awaiting glance in her eyes. "What was your uncle doing here? In school, with armed bodyguards." Her eyes narrowed, she was just trying to erase that from her memory, especially themessage he gave her. "He is director of Mossad, so he always had his gorilla's with him. He needed to talk to me." She hoped he would stop asking any further, she wasn't in the mood of talking. "Do not worry. It will not happen again," she promised him. "Okay. That was all. Have a good day, Abiy." A smile appeared on his face, she thought he should smile a lot more. "Thank you, sir. You too." She turned her chair again and drove off.

History class went by in a blur for Drew. He stared at the teacher, without seeing him for real. He was worried, worried a lot. It was not like Adam to disappear like he did last night. Drew wondered with who he was, as far as he knew, Clare and Eli were Adam's only friends. He had no other friend, so with who was he? He sighed, life wasn't easy on any of them. His mother was struggling with the fact that her precious daughter was born in the wrong body and actually was a boy. So was his father. Drew himself didn't have a problem with it, it was just a fact. But Adam stayed his younger brother, so he felt responsible. Suddenly an idea popped up in his head. He would ask Alli if she knew with who Adam was hanging with. Yes, that was a good idea. He grinned and stared out of the window. Alli. She was just great. She was everything a boy was looking for. He closed his eyes and relived the memory of last night, a smirk appeared on his face. "Daydreaming much, mister Torres?" His eyes flew open, to find the teacher right in front of him. "No sir, I was just picturing the Second World War. Sir." The class started grinning. "Very funny, mister Torres. We were talking about our first president." The teacher gave him a warning glance and then walked back to the front of the class. Drew smirked and tried to pay attention, at least for the last fifteen minutes.

Finally Abiy left the invalid toilet. With a lot of trouble and pulling, she managed to pull on her uniform. She checked her watch, she had only ten minutes left of the lesson, so she figured she'd better skip it. She started driving through the school. She remembered the times at her old school, in Israel. It was settled in a pretty old building, but was large enough to house a few hundred kids and a handful of teachers. She reminded the times she skipped class with Rachel, Hannah, Aaron, Davido and little Sarah. Now all of that was gone, the school, her friends, her life. She drove past a zen-garden, situated in the middle of the school. She opened the door and drove in. The silence welcomed her in. She stared at something that looked like a memorial. _JT Yorke_ was written on the grey stone. Finally she felt safe enough to let go of her tears, tears for everything she lost in the country she loved. She knew she could not ever return, she knew she should be grateful she got a second chance. But she couldn't stop thinking about why she was the one who survived, who could start over. "There you are!" Clare's voice sounded hard through the patio. Quickly Abiy whipped away the tears, she didn't want Clare to know she had cried. "Are you okay?" Clare asked worried, she saw Abiy's red eyes. Bravely Abiy smiled and glanced up at Clare. She saw a group of people standing behind the window, apparently they were with Clare. She recognized Eli, Adam, Alli and another boy who had asked about her parents the first lesson. She thought his name was Connor, but she wasn't sure. She didn't recognize the other boys. "Yes, I am fine," she assured. Clare's eyes narrowed a little and suddenly she knelt next to the wheelchair. "What's going on? I heard you cry last night. Is it about your parents?" A sudden wave of pain and grief hit Abiy hard. "I do not want to talk about. Not yet." She looked at Clare with a begging look in her eyes. She wasn't ready to tell it, that would make it real. She still hoped she was living in a dream. "Okay. You'd tell me when you're ready, right?" "You'll be the first." Thankfully Abiy smiled at Clare. Together they left the zen-garden.

Adam hardly couldn't wait for the school day to end. He was longing for the moment he could leave the house and go out for a ran, as he would tell his parents. He would take the same route he did last night, ending at that storehouse. He watched the faces around him, Clare was laughing at something Eli said, Alli was staring at his brother again and Connor, KC and Wesley were arguing about something. Then his eyes fell on Abiy, there was something sad about her, she was laughing along with Clare, but her eyes didn't light up. "Have you heard of our assignment for music?" Eli suddenly asked Abiy. "No, I skipped that lesson, remember?" Eli smirked his crooked smile. "We're supposed to play something, doesn't matter what instrument, in a group. Like a band. We need to start listening to each other, he said," Eli explained. "And you're lucky, you're in our group," Clare added with a smile. She knew Abiy played guitar and was pretty good. "Really? That sounds great. Who are in our group, then?" "Me, Clare, Alli, Eli, KC, Connor and Wesley," Adam stepped in, he kind of liked the idea of being in a band. "Cool. When do we perform?" "Next week, so we need to practice. You play any instruments?" a boy who looked like a skater asked. "Yes. I play guitar and sing a little." "A little? Man, you have a voice like a nightingale," Clare stated furiously. Abiy flushed red, she didn't like to be in the spotlights, but she did like playing guitar and singing. "Maybe we can start practicing after school?" the boy next to Connor suggested. "I'm Wesley, by the way," he grinned at Abiy. "And I'm KC," the skater boy said and smiled at her. "Nice to meet you both." "So, after school?" Eli looked around the group, all of them nodded, accept for Adam. "Adam?" Curiously Clare looked at him, she wondered what was wrong with him, he was quiet all day. "Sure. Drama room?" They all agreed. Abiy looked around the faces, she had a really good feeling about this.


	4. Loneliness part One

**Chapter Three 'Loneliness'**

Fiona was officially bored. She sat in the canteen, on her own, again. Holly J was probably secretly hanging out with Sav, against the new 'PDA rule' from Simpson. She sighed, she desperately needed to make new friends. Disturbed she looked up when she heard a group laughing out loud next to her. She saw it were the ninth graders. She saw a girl in a wheelchair, she had never seen her before. Maybe she was new. Fiona turned her head back at her lunch and sighed. She needed friends, Holly J was her only friend here at Degrassi. God, she missed her brother. "Why are you sitting here, all by yourself?" The too familiar voice made her head turn. With a huge smirk on his face, Bobby stood behind her. Bobby, her abusive ex-boyfriend. Bobby, who she had sued. Bobby, who pushed her down the stairs and hit her, was here. In Canada. At Degrassi. Behind her. "What are you doing here?" she managed to get out, staring at him with big eyes, while he took a seat in front of her. "Well, first, to see you. Second, my dad got a new job here, lawyer stuff. Aren't you happy to see me?" He grinned at her, knowing he was playing with her. "What do you think? I didn't sue you for nothing." She had found her tongue back and was furious. Her eyes spew fire at him and all he did was lean back and laugh. "Come on, Fi. I know you did it to get attention." He leaned forward to her, he almost touched her. "You know you need me." Intimidated she backed away, but he grabbed her hands. "Is he bothering you?" They both looked up in surprise. Next to the table stood the girl in the wheelchair. Bobby let go of her hands and stood up. "We just had a small talk. I'll see you around, FiFi," he smirked and walked away. Fiona let go of her withdrawn breath and saw her hand trembling. "Are you okay?" the girl asked, her eyes were worried. Fiona hid her face with her hand, she didn't want anyone to see her emotions. "Yes. Thank you," she said. "Anytime." She heard the girl leave and tried to stop the trembling of her hand. Her mind flew to her locker, were she hid a bottle of champagne in case of emergency. She figured that this was an emergency. She stood up and left the canteen. She made her way to her locker and opened it. She glanced up at the top drawer were she hid the bottle. She reached for it. "Hey, Fi, I was looking for you." Quickly she turned around to face Holly J. "Well, you found me," Fiona smiled and tried to hide the emotions on her face. "Had fun with Mr. Presidenté?" she mocked Holly J and closed her locker. "I wasn't with Sav," Holly J protested with a smile. Despite the PDA rules of Simpson, she just couldn't resist Sav. He was too amazing to leave him. "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you. Want to grab a cup of coffee after school?" Holly J offered, glancing up at her friend. Fiona was not this quiet normally, Holly J started to worry. "Yeah, cool. You can bring Sav if you want?" "No, it's just you and me. I see him after work," Holly J answered and Fiona cracked a smile. "Hey, wait up a second." The two girls stopped and turned around in surprise. They watched a girl in a wheelchair coming towards them. She stopped and looked up at Fiona. "If that boy bothers you again, tell me, okay?" she said with a penetrating glance. "What boy?" Holly J asked confused. "Nobody. I think you mixed me up with someone else," Fiona told the girl and hoped she would play along. The girl gave her another stare. "Okay. Sorry." The girl turned her wheelchair and wheeled away. "I thought this school turned stricter in letting in weirdo's," Holly J stated and they started laughing. They didn't see that the girl looked over her shoulder, her eyes filled with compassion.

KC walked through the school, he was on his way to the drama room to meet up with the others. When he turned around the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks. Jenna was standing at her locker and had trouble to hold on to the pile of books. His glance automatically went to her stomach, which had grown in the couple of weeks. In her stomach was growing a baby. Her baby. His baby. Theirs. The books made a loud noise when they hit the ground. His legs started moving, towards her. He picked up the books and laid them in her locker. He caught her surprised face. "KC. Thank you." His mind went blank, hearing her voice. "You're welcome," he heard himself say. Out of the blue he laid his hand softly on her stomach. Startled, Jenna backed away, not sure of what KC was doing. "What…? KC…" she asked, glancing up at him with a frown. At that moment KC knew he wanted to be part of that baby's life. He bowed his head, not capable of looking her in the eyes. "I made a mistake, Jenna." Now he did look up and found her face in surprise. "I made a mistake," he repeated and made a step forward. Jenna didn't back up this time, letting him in her personal space. "I want to take care of you and the baby," he told her. During the break he had thought a lot about Jenna, the baby and his decision. His father abandoned him too and he didn't want to be that kind of father to his child. He would be there for the baby and Jenna, even when things would get tough. He watched Jenna's glance turn from surprise into confusing. "KC, you made yourself clear last time. How come you changed your mind?" Jenna asked, she didn't want to get hurt again. She would manage on her own, she had her brother and friends. "I…I had time to think. And I love you. I should have never said that. I'm sorry." He bowed his head again, afraid of her answer. Her hand suddenly stroke his cheek and he looked up. She had a soft glance in her eyes, almost like she… "I forgive you. I…shouldn't had freaked out on you. We are both guilty." Surprised he smiled at her. She wanted him back! "I missed you," she whispered, throwing her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, as close as her stomach allowed him. "I missed you too." He kissed her tender, as if he was scared she was… "Hey, dude, you're okay?" KC opened his eyes and found Connor standing in front of him. Confused he found himself leaning against a locker in an empty hall. Where the hell did Jenna go? He shook his head. "Yeah, I was… I'm fine." Connor nodded and glanced a little worried at his friend. "You coming to the drama room?" Connor asked and KC nodded. They walked to the drama room. KC tried to process the daydream he had and to convince himself that it didn't happen. "You sure you're okay?" Connor asked before they entered the drama room. "You look like you've just seen a ghost." KC grinned and slammed Connor on his shoulder. "Don't you worry about me. I'm fine." He opened the door and stepped inside. Connor followed him, still worried.

The day finally ended for Fiona and Holly J. As soon as they got out of class, they left the building. "Finally, I thought he would never stop talking about Leonardo Davinci," Holly J exclaimed. Fiona laughed, she had had fun at the lessons. Declan had a free period, so he was texting her all the time. "Hey, isn't that that Bobby-guy?" Holly J suddenly pointed at her car, where Bobby stood with his back leaning against her car. Anger flared up inside her and pissed she stormed towards him. "Hey, go away from my car. No, better, leave me, my friends and my car alone," she shouted at him. "Fifi, there…" "Don't call me that." Furiously she slapped him across the face. Shocked his hand went to his cheek and he revealed the red rose he had hid behind his back. "I just wanted to talk," he said small. "I have nothing to tell you," she answered, still furious. "Just hear me out, please? I've changed." He offered her the flowers, but she slammed them away. Holly J stepped forward and grabbed Fiona's arm. "I think you should leave," she said penetrating. Bobby ignored her and stared at Fiona. "Is that what you want?" he asked softly, with a deep, husky voice. "Yes." Her answer sounded sharply through the air and Bobby closed his eyes. "Okay. But promise me one thing, hear me out someday." He turned and walked away. Fiona stared at his back, filled with hatred and loathing. "Fi, what is he doing here?" Holly J asked, watching Fiona's hatred. Fiona looked aside at her friend. "Let's grab that cup of coffee, okay?" They walked up the Dot and took a seat. "My favorite costumers. Coffee for both?" Peter had shown up next to their table with a block note in his hand. "Yes, please," Holly J looked up at him and smiled. Peter took a note and left the two alone. "So, why is Bobby here?" Holly J asked softly. Fiona took a deep breath and glanced up at Holly. "He showed up at lunch today, telling me his dad had been transferred to Toronto for business and he had been transferred to Degrassi." Careful Holly J took Fiona's hand in hers. "You don't believe him?" she asked. "I don't know what to believe from him. And no, I don't think he's changed," she admitted and leaned back when Peter arrived with the coffee. "Thanks, Peter." Fiona pulled back her hand, breaking contact with Holly J. Somehow it felt good, Holly J's touch. She sighed and took a sip of the hot coffee. "What now?" Fiona shrugged. "I think you should avoid him as much as possible." Fiona stared out of the window, watching how the girl in the wheelchair strolled by with her friends. The girl smiled at her and Fiona smiled back at her.

KC was walking without thinking. He strode through many streets and eventually stopped. Across the street was his destination. He had made up his mind, now he had to repair the damage. He crossed the street and hesitated at the door. What if she didn't forgive him? What if she denied him to see his kid? He shook his head, he needed to stay positive. He knocked and waited. Nervously he looked around him, at the bewildered garden. Then the door opened and Jenna appeared in the doorway. "KC? What are you doing here?"


End file.
